Gallery: Accidents and Injuries
Below, you will find a gallery of the various Accidents and Injuries to occur in the parade. For pictures of 1997 Incidents, see that page. Gallery 12082458-16E2-4FB3-8369-F5B17BD7EA10.jpeg|Santa Claus collapsed on route after getting damaged 7806A3F5-81E3-4A93-B65D-D0883279EA79.jpeg|Harold the Baseball Player's shoes was deflated in the 1946 Parade gettyimages-97225699-1024x1024.jpg|One of the Crocodile's legs was deflated spacemanarmgone.png|Spaceman's Right Arm was Ripped Off in the 1955 Parade gettyimages-97253295-1024x1024.jpg|Gorgeous Gobbler being deflated in 1956 Mighty Mouse didn't save the day.jpg|Mighty Mouse escaped from his Handlers causing him to crash and deflate at Columbus Circle Deflated turkey.PNG|Gorgeous Gobbler's head was deflated in 1961 73752BE4-9AE4-49A3-93DD-C5022B922916.jpeg|Donald Duck's Left Foot was Deflated in the 1963 Parade gettyimages-97251923-1024x1024.jpg|The Sinclair Oil Dinosaur was punctured by a lamppost at Columbus Circle in 1964 4543545543.PNG|Donald Duck was pushed around by strong winds causing his arms to be messed up in 1964 5502FA0A-AA48-4787-A063-A06EBDA611AD.jpeg|Superman's Right Arm was Ripped By a Tree in the 1966 Parade Donald.PNG|Donald’s left wing deflated in 1972 2784637887843.JPG|The Mickey Mouse Balloon went out of control. but it was not damaged 83382B0E-122B-4490-88FC-5DDAE81D9892.jpeg|Linus's Right Foot was Slightly Bent in the 1973 Parade 395247FF-0247-4304-AA2B-BE75CC74713C.jpeg|Snoopy's left hand was slightly bent and his chest was deflated in the 1973 Parade Snoopy999878.png|Snoopy was Punctured right at the start in the 1975 Parade 8FEF79AD-9AA4-4428-92C5-C6072C763A5E.jpeg|Underdog was hit by trees, losing his right ear and helium in his forehead. 4705E14F-7CCB-454C-8841-EE61D8564926.jpeg|Weeble was punctured by a light pole in the 1976 Parade 75BA5EA1-DFD3-4657-8096-A84E2918C2FE.jpeg|Underdog's left hand was deflated in the 1976 Parade 44464363.png|Sinclair Oil Dinosaur's Neck was Slightly Bent in the 1976 Parade 46DBEEF8-FBE2-4F01-A0BC-7F1ED96C7B98.jpeg|Kermit's left arm was slightly bent in the 1977 Parade 7BBB4A98-2119-4BCF-80F4-887C97A0876E.jpeg|Kermit's left arm was messed up by rain in the 1978 Parade 14C17824-3192-42C9-9E8F-995859DDCDF2.jpeg|Mickey's Ear was Punctured In the 1978 Parade Acc6ce52-38e0-4b89-aa11-1c5c1a4c24d8 macys-balloon-bullwinkle.jpg|Bullwinkle getting damaged in 1982 F35FCE70-E57F-4C60-9749-9489D3BCA8F2.jpeg|Kermit's Right Arm was Slighty Bent in the 1982 Parade 41FA9CBD-C0DE-428C-A248-7B71116FC1AC.jpeg|At Central Park West Mickey was pushed around by strong winds in the 1982 parade but wasn't damaged BF72996F-5C47-4242-BF60-4180FF2B759C.jpeg|Snoopy's tail was deflated in the 1982 parade 579C51AA-C7B8-454B-92BE-E40E9063A1A2.jpeg|Woody Woodpecker was lowered to the ground due to a ripped stomach in the 1982 parade 8771235A-E717-49B5-BFB1-56CD639C78F3.jpeg|Bullwinkle was pushed by winds and rain in the 1983 Parade 9DC71EFC-FDCD-4EA5-9C71-9223935F541B.jpeg|Kermit's left arm was slightly bent by rain in the 1983 Parade 734604E0-8701-48F4-952D-1615150F6E75.jpeg|Garfield's right paw was deflated in the 1984 Parade C7CE5C08-F49C-47D8-ACDD-70BAA5315C75.jpeg|Kermit had to be carried by his handlers after his stomach was ripped in the 1985 Parade 49ADEEB8-DA10-4672-9560-2428D275B16E.jpeg|Woody Woodpecker's left hand and both of his feet was ripped in the 1985 Parade 5EDCD074-7B8C-4DE1-AAD3-4C5B500FFE71.jpeg|Garfield's right paw and left back paw were punctured in the 1986 Parade 12274228 10208443505744629 165116210642773852 n.jpg|Kermit's Right Hand was Slightly Bent in the 1986 Parade 262AFACC-F4DE-40DB-851B-4066C2F03F09.jpeg|Superman's left arm was ripped by a tree in the 1986 Parade Deflated arm.PNG|Humpty Dumpty's left hand and left leg were both punctured by a tree branch in the 1986 Parade 12250092 10208443505664627 6079741782263417301 n.jpg |Olive Oyl's left arm was ripped in the 1986 Parade 1919483 1315533967862 422678 n.jpg|Woody Woodpecker's head was nearly ripped off in the 1986 Parade, the wind still claimed his leg. BE5B6569-F554-429D-A71E-DA691854762E.jpeg|Baby Shamu's Right Flipper was a Little Deflated in the 1986 Parade F4E8B17B-E9C8-4E10-A26D-11CE4E1A1E4B.jpeg|Betty Boop's collapse in the 1986 parade. Betty, the last character balloon in the parade, and could not recover. E2666CE4-EC64-4E96-9A6B-1DE15CA6F97A.jpeg|Kermit's left arm was punctured by a tree in the 1987 Parade B7A1CF11-F8BD-406B-B700-B95FE9BD3CDE.jpeg|Baby Shamu had less helium in the 1988 Parade 04C1825C-E45C-4B02-BE50-B004C351159B.jpeg|Quik Bunny's Drum was a Little Deflated in the 1989 Parade 42A79D57-89B7-4DF3-A6C3-CD77130FF452.jpeg|The Pink Panther's tail was punctured in the 1989 Parade 9A07A216-96D5-4182-AD15-D9B0BE0898BC.jpeg|Spider-Man Almost Gets His Left Hand Popped By a Lamppost in the 1991 Parade A108BC4E-4365-4871-BDAC-9AA9F80D7733.jpeg|Kermit's head was ripped by a tree in the 1991 Parade 39EDFAE6-6E4D-4E9A-9600-AE394BC54CF2.jpeg|The Pink Panther's Float was Half Deflated in the 1991 Parade 97CB63FB-083B-4BEB-A162-D0229DA6B5F4.jpeg|Bart Simpson's Left foot was a Little Deflated in the 1991 Parade 52457E72-E4D2-4C50-8AF5-835A019803F1.jpeg|Betty Boop's moon was punctured in the 1991 Parade 5BDA01FA-7F28-4848-80BA-0C7C0EA540BD.jpeg|Quik Bunny's right hand and drumstick were both deflated in the 1991 Parade A349B108-2402-46ED-AB93-4C4116E320E6.jpeg|Bart Simpson's Right hand was Deflated in the 1992 Parade B4622DAC-D09C-41D1-8E48-3420C98CA2B2.jpeg|Bugs Bunny's Carrot was Deflated in the 1992 Parade EC1487DE-EFD9-4BB0-A6EF-5D6AE6A453EF.jpeg|The C Ball was Deflated and was Lowered to the Ground in the 1992 Parade A543747E-50DC-4747-9351-30484039E46A.jpeg|Snoopy's Right Earmuffs was a Little Deflated in the 1993 Parade 895333A0-81D6-4AD2-AA66-645DD6972568.jpeg|Bart Simpson's T-Shirt was ripped by a lamppost in the 1993 Parade 95E3E437-0EA3-4B29-9B4C-6B7B1F9D016B.jpeg|Garfield's Tail was Slightly Bent in the 1993 Parade 38BF37A7-EF68-4A14-9E62-522CF0B7580E.jpeg|The Pink Panther's Right Arm was Deflated in the 1993 Parade C8DACFFB-1CF0-4E4A-8D42-6935C93F6D3D.jpeg|Sonic's eye was punctured by a lamppost, which collapsed after the balloon snagged onto it. 0D70FD08-A0CC-4658-80BD-2C8C7B792349.jpeg|Ronald's Green Balloon was Missing in the 1993 Parade EBFEAECB-CE1C-4971-80C8-AE56B97D2A17.jpeg|Woody Woodpecker was lowered to the ground due to a ripped stomach in the 1993 Parade 59085323-C2D1-41BD-B4B6-176F714F1A50.jpeg|Rex's head was punctured by a streetlight in the 1993 Parade AD2ECD19-18F0-475C-8861-41A5DBC68A63.jpeg|Spider-Man's head was deflated in the 1993 Parade D0018969-AB6F-44B1-B4F5-1833B3FACD7A.jpeg|Quik Bunny's left arm was punctured in the 1993 Parade Screenshot (2).png|Snuggle's Stocking was laced some helium in the 1993 parade 761B5C6F-ADBA-46D1-B20A-BB02C6ADA59C.jpeg|Quik Bunny's left ear was deflated in the 1994 Parade 1BCDAEFC-487C-4EF1-A732-578A5B0E1743.jpeg|Snoopy's Left Ice Skate was Deflated in the 1994 Parade 743B8A9E-C9E0-4972-9DBB-8E5D4925F63D.jpeg|Ronald's Left Shoes was Slightly Bent and His Green Balloon was Missing Again in the 1994 Parade DD5C9C12-2B0E-45E6-90C3-42DF6167B79A.jpeg|Barney's left leg was ripped by a streetlight in the 1994 Parade 2771200E-7193-483E-9CE7-5D322198633C.jpeg|The Pink Panther's Right Hand was Deflated in the 1994 Parade EE0C5674-109B-4572-910A-46732F1F7EF6.jpeg|The Cat in the Hat's left arm was deflated in the 1994 Parade FC7B4FEB-7807-47E4-9B53-EBADDE6C9A54.jpeg|Dudley suffered major punctures in the 1995 Parade 6C2CE481-1D3B-4E81-A452-CA9013825C41.jpeg|Snoopy's muzzle was ripped open during the 1995 Parade shortly after his NBC appearance Image651946.jpg|Skydancer after hitting a tree in the 1995 Parade D44597DD-151A-49FF-9E21-E208FF0DA378.jpeg|Sonic's face was punctured by a tree in 1995. By Times Square, he was out of the parade. AC3375B2-4694-4F7A-9975-CB4DBE828EB9.jpeg|Izzy's left arm was deflated in the 1995 Parade 494500B0-0C4C-41D2-BA21-53116E78A3D7.jpeg|The Pink Panther suffered damaged to his stomach in the 1995 Parade 9FE5DCCF-7A45-4382-A42B-3D7B09FB14E0.jpeg|Betty Boop's moon was punctured in the 1995 Parade 724F9FB4-1AE7-4B40-96D0-FFD35D47F77F.jpeg|The Pink Panther's Scarf was Missing in the 1996 Parade 8DD7A90F-2477-4695-A9FF-46CA63CB336C.jpeg|Woody Woodpecker's left hand was ripped off by a tree in the 1996 Parade 49BA4750-2FBA-49AA-BCF5-F35180BB94EC.jpeg|A chamber inside Garfield popped before the 1998 Parade 4982D773-B17A-4FDB-9FF0-F497E606EA98.jpeg|The Wild Thing was too damaged to make his debut in 1998 after his left claw was ripped by a lamppost. 61682144-3C58-4003-9C1A-69FA18426E4B.jpeg|The left rocket of Dexter's jetpack was punctured. 96B1F396-7BEB-4074-AA7B-8CFC640D8A01.jpeg|Eben Bear's Candy Cane was Missing in the 1998 Parade 845DE300-2789-46F6-BFF2-99BA15983E3F.jpeg|Garfield's Tail was Slightly Bent in the 1999 Parade 6669C48E-3302-4FD4-9517-6495D00C8901.jpeg|Quik Bunny Had Less Helium in the 1999 Parade 017BBFD2-7D18-4B52-9486-57FDBED5E656.jpeg|Arthur's Right Arm was a Little Deflated in the 2000 Parade A7BED3C3-FA56-495B-8E5D-337A152C0943.jpeg|Rocky was deflated before the 2000 Parade 44F5BE8F-B362-4D4E-B383-FD3E8B869BF7.jpeg|Ronald McDonald's left arm was ripped by a tree in the 2001 Parade 7C10C6D2-EE20-4E97-8BF3-D18F47A6A5FC.jpeg|Cheesasaurus Rex's right arm was punctured in the 2002 Parade 432ACDC3-FA62-4C6B-8789-60772CBC9AB6.jpeg|Gorgeous Gobbler's tail was punctured by a tree in the 2003 Parade AA3ECD62-CB95-4CC3-8EB8-BD6A1E58F89F.jpeg|Chicken Little's glasses was somewhat deflated in the 2004 Parade FC4F9914-49B9-446A-B09F-E109488337BF.jpeg|Mr. Monopoly's right arm was deflated in the 2004 Parade EEF90891-620A-4316-BE48-6246DFC9C603.jpeg|Garfield's left paw was ripped by a tree in the 2004 Parade F731385F-4475-4E76-9FFD-7C5AEF993F77.jpeg|Big Bird's tail was partially missing helium in the 2005 Parade 86784B2A-17B3-4FF2-AB04-0534061F80B3.jpeg|Barney's left leg was ripped by a street light in the 2005 parade. 312184479_fe7287ff1b_o.jpg|Bumpus the Weeble deflated in 2006 Abbycaddabyincident.jpg|The top of Abby Caddaby's wand became detached 3EB5970E-0A4A-43E3-ADCA-47BE383E87DD.jpeg|Wiggle Worm's face was punctured by a lamppost in the 2010 Parade Ice Cream Cone Punctured.jpg|The left side of the Ice Cream Cone was punctured in 2011. F1642098-D6C5-4AC0-8DC0-8A8972D2D05C.jpeg|Ronald McDonald's left ice skate deflated due to unknown reasons, although a tree is a likely factor in the 2011 Parade pikachuearsdeflated.jpg|Pikachu's ears wasn't inflated very well in the 2012 parade 8885B252-B1C0-499E-895E-FB053480B21B.jpeg|SpongeBob's right hand and shoes were deflated in the 2012 parade. Buzz Lightyear's Escape From Damage.jpg|Buzz Lightyear's arm was caught on a flagpole of the Santaland Express, but he was freed without any damages to the balloon. Trolls.jpg|The Trolls balloon is generally seen with the Caterbus having bent antennas. image (7).png|The Red Candy Cane had less helium during the 2016 Balloon Inflation. Scrat's Messed Up Arms.jpg|Scrat's arms were bent in the 2017 parade, making it impossible for him to catch his acorn. Wimpy Kid Earmuffs Dented.jpg|Greg Heffley's earmuffs were slightly deflated during the 2017 parade. Jett caught.PNG|One of the ropes of Jett's Right Arm got caught in a tree right at the start in the 2017 parade but it was freed Red's Flat Eyebrow.jpg|Red's right eyebrow was somewhat deflated during the 2017 parade. Poppedcandycane.jpg|The Red & Green Candy Cane after hitting a tree in the 2017 parade. Pillsbury Doughboy Chamber GhostBusted.jpg|A chamber inside the Pillsbury Doughboy had busted before the 2018 Parade began, causing his mouth to look slightly distorted. Yellow Star Defect.jpg|The cold temperatures caused one of the Yellow Macy's Stars to lose 15 cubic feet of its helium during the 2018 Parade. Elf on the Shelf 2018.jpg|The 2018 Parade's coldest temperatures caused the Elf on the Shelf's hat to become slightly deflated. Hugg Ear Deflated.jpg|Hugg's left ear was accidentally not inflated before the 2018 parade. Popped Red Star.png|The aftermath of the second Red Believe Star. Look closely at the red rectangle outline if you want to see the deflated balloon. Category:Galleries